Final Breath
by Bluwcottoncandy
Summary: When Carter is cursed with a deadly illness will he make it out? Its up to Sadie, Walt and Zia to find the cure, but the cure is an ancient one and ingredients are beyond rare...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I'd appreciate any advice :** )

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** **I don't own the Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Kane Chronical series.**

 **My writings not that good.**

 **C**

 **A**

 **R**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

* * *

I opened the pack of headache/stomach-ache tablets hoping it would help me. I wasn't used to feeling this ill, it's always just a cold or a stomach bug, I never feel like I'm being stabbed over and over again each time hurting even more. So I sat down on the sofa I the darkness and silence, as light and noise caused it to hurt even more. I tried to calm down and figure out how could a headache cause so much pain. It was abnormal, no headache could hurt this much, could it?

Just then Sadie, Walt and Zia came loudly into the house and I was close to tears of pain.

"Heellllooo" Sadie called, nearly splitting my head open in agony.

Strangely I was reminded of a Greek myth where Zeus's head hurt so bad that Hephaestus split Zeus's head open when Athena was born. Greek mythology was even more messed up than Egyptian. But now I didn't need Hephaestus to help me split my head open, when i had a stabbing headache and a Sadie.

Still I didn't want to say anything, a headache could never be that bad to them unless they had experienced the same, but I had a feeling that this wasn't just a headache. Then they burst into the living room turning up the lights on full brightness.

"hey", I managed to stutter before getting up to try to turn off the lights.

"Carter, are you having a little baby headache?" Sadie teased waving the pack of medicine in front of my face before getting a glimpse of my face.

"Carter are you okay?" she asked this time more gently, now everyone was quiet and starting intently at my face.

" Yeah, fine" I breathed barely able to form words. Before promptly collapsing, I was still conscious by I could barley see, small stars. But I was determind to stay awake.

It was pure agony, but I wanted to say that I was fine, but that would of been a bit pathetic in my state so instead I tried to explain what was wrong. I didn't want pity just a bit of help.

Zia leaned over me and felt my forehead, she and Sadie shared a look and I vaguely remember being dragged through a portal and being placed somewhere soft and comfortable by gentle hands before the spinning world and pain overwhelmed me and I passed out.

 **S**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **E**

* * *

Carter looked awful, slightly worried and scared. The last time I saw him looking this bad was...when the two headed snake monster _tjesu heru bit him, that time he nearly died, and I learnt his secret name trying_ to heal him, and I could tell that this wasn't the same.

"No light, no noise, head ,stomach, hurts. Its doesn't help" Carter murmured deliriously.

Zia looked so panicked that I ordered her to sit down, but she refused to and instead knelt next to Carter placing her palm on Carters forehead, only to look at me with eyes wide with shock.

"We need to help him, NOW!" She instructed, but it was more like a cry of help and panic was painted in her eyes. Her usual calm face was now only showing fear, worry lined were etched so deep into her face they looked like she'd aged a decade. Her amber eyes were filled with worry, her lips pursed together so tightly that it must have hurt and her face colourless. I felt like I had to help, and I did so without a second thought. It was distressing for me to see Carter like this, we went to seeing each other twice a year to knowing his secret name, which gave me access to all his memories, fears and secrets. Carter Kane was going to be okay. He had no choice.

Without properly thinking I opened a portal to the duat and screamed for our parents. Who arrived seconds later to see me, Zia and Walt all huddled around a curled up Carter.

"What wrong? What happened?" our father, Julius Kane/ The god Osiris demanded

"Carter, oh Carter" our mother Ruby Kane soothed as she rushed to Carters side.

"I don't really know, apart from that he had a headache, light and noise seemed to make it worse and the he looked awful and collapsed. He is still conscious I have no idea what brought it up." I rushed, even to me I sounded pained and my voice higher than usual.

It was weird, how could he collapse and look like the last time he was poisoned, all that from a headache? It was obviously something more, Carter was always the one to minimise things.

All I could do while my parents set up a bed and eased Carter into it was to hope that he would be okay.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story! Please review and tell me what you think of it and what I could improve. The next chapter will be out very soon- by the end of Thursday 24th at the latest.  
** **Byeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading!**

 **This is the second chapter of my story and as always I will be grateful for any advice or reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the Kane Chronicles**

 **Reviews: I've had reviews that its very similar to another story,(The magical illness by the oceanhuntress) I've read it now and it's really good and I can see how it's really similar on how it starts out and the setting- I don't mean to copy it so I'm changing some the plot to keep it different. Thank you the heads up :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sadie's P.O.V**

What could have happened to make Carter feel this bad? It certainly wasn't normal.  
I wish Jaz was here, she knew all about magical illnesses and I'm sure that she would know what to do, even Amos would be of some help. I was getting really worried at this point.

"I'm here!" Amos called. His face turned pale as he faced Carter,

"what happened?" he asked

"He had a headache, then he collapsed and, and.." I tried to explain

"his temperature has also shot right up, then he said that light and noise and light made him worse" Zia chimed in.

"I have a feeling that it could be... no but the he would have been cursed...the cue is missing... nine (9) days." Amos muttered, while inspecting Carter

"What, what is happening, what is wrong?" dad urgently asked.  
Amos then muttered something in dads ear and dads eyes grew wide, the he whispered the same thing into the mums ear, together they all started at Carter who must of passed out completely from the pain he must of been experiencing.

" What, what is going on with him!" I yelled, I hated it when adults kept information from me, especially when it was important or concerned my family.

"Listen Sadie, your brother has been cursed, we are guessing its Setne and we need to find the cure. This curse hasn't been used in a long time, and it's deadly black magic... the ingredients for the cure aren't just something that you can pull out of the Duat or summon. I'll get my best people on it and-" Amos explained before I cut him off.

"No, I'm going to find it." I tried my best to make it sound like there was no choice and that I was going to be stubborn. Luckily I was good at both those things.

I looked at Zia and Walt for support, and they didn't disappoint  
"I'm going to help, I'd be a pretty bad girlfriend if I didn't." Zia said looking down at the crumpled form of Carter.  
"Me too." Walt finally spoke. It was probably pretty hard on him as _he_ had once had a illness that was supposed to kill him, that once killed Tutankhamun the age of 19. Seeing Carter like this probably reminded him of that.

"Okay listen here" Amos sighed, clearly reluctant to share the information.  
"Right now, Carter seems like he has only got nine(9) days to live-"

At this point mum burst into tears, I could feel them in the back of my own eyes, I didn't dare look up in case they all came streaming out.

"The curse is an ancient one, I'm sorry to say but it looks a lot like the Chiri curse. It affects the brain- where Carter had got its headaches- and branches out poisoning the rest of the bloodstream. It seems to come out of nowhere and is very painful, there is little we can do until you get the cure." Uncle Amos explained.

"How are we supposed to find the cure then?" Walt spoke up

"I'm sure that if you ask one of the shabti or Cleo the might help you find it. Tell them to help you find the book of _'cures for the cursed'_ they should know what it means, oh, and if they ask say for volume three(3). I have to get back now but if you ever need me, you know where to find me." Amos answered solemnly, giving a small nod to mum and dad, before leaving.

"We will stay here and look after him. Now go, the sooner we get the cures the better" Mum said with a shaky voice. she gave me a small smile and I knew what to do, I opened a portal back and stepped through, my friends behind me.  
Without anytime to lose and ran to the library rushed over to a surprised Cleo.

" Please, I beg, we need _cures for the cursed_ , volume three(3)!" I panted, she just gaped at me.  
"Well?" I didn't mean to be rude but I needed to get the cure fast. Cleo stumbled to a small section of the library at the back which I'd never noticed before, it was dark and musty and layers of dust covered the books, the books looked like they'd hardly ever opened, or they were tattered and ancient. Then I soon saw it, volumes of _cures for the cursed,_ there were volumes 1,2,4,5. I checked again and there wasn't a third. My heart dropped. It had to be there. For some reason Cleo kept on walking.

" They are here, and where is the third volume?" I asked  
"The curses in that book were so deadly that I didn't take any chances. I didn't think that it should be kept out, it's locked in case so it wouldn't get damaged or the writing fade away. Whoever needs that book needs it too save somebody's life, sanity, memory... " Cleo's voice trailed off.  
She led us to a safe which she unlocked, the door creaked open and in that safe I could see three books, _Life's Mysteries, Secrets of the dead_ and the book I needed, _Cures for the Cursed Volume 3_. Thank the Gods.

"Why are the other books there, _Secrets of the_ Dead, that shouldn't need protection?" I questioned  
"People need protecting from it, It's dangerous if somebody becomes addicted to it, depends on it, and the book meddles with you're thoughts until you're either half dead or insane." Cleo said in a small voice, almost as if we were thinking of using it.  
I picked up the book and walked back into the main part of the library and opened the book, and found the contents page and scanned it. Zia found it first and we flipped to page 36, and read aloud;  
 _"To cure the curse known as_ ' _Chiri' you must acquire these 4 ingredients. which are the following:  
-tear of a God (any)  
-Sand from 'the place of the red sands (Al-Hamrah Marken)  
-Rock from a Dragons den  
-Claw of a lion  
The symptoms of a Chiri is painful, sudden headaches, light and noise making the patient feel worse, and collapsing. The Chiri curse is ,however, not contagious, but little to nothing can be done without the cure. If the cure in not made and found it is likely that the person in question will only have nine days left. To make the potion you need:  
to boil the tear until boiling and then add the sand, mix until the sand is dissolved and add in the rock and claw. If the sand was full dissolved then it should be able to turn the rock and claw in to a mushy paste. Finally you will need to feed the cursed person in question the paste and they should recover within the minute. "_

I looked at Zia and Walt who showed very different expressions, Walt looked more intrigued while Zia looked troubled, It was probably earned from Carter being so ill and only having supposed 9 days to live. Not something to hear of about your boyfriend. But there was also something else- then the realisation hit me, Al-Hamrah Marken was the village that Zia used to liven in before Apophis destroyed and killed everybody inside, apart from Zia.  
Making her go back there in order to save the person she loves must of be pretty hard on her.  
Who would hate Carter that much? But then I remembered the it was most likely Setne, he was cold, evil, lying, and a backstabbing... for once I didn't have the right words, it felt weird, I always had something to say.  
"Come in guys," I said gently closing the book shut.  
"yeah, we should get ready." Walt said and Zia nodded her head in agreement. I was so glad that they were with me, it wasn't that I didn't like the other, it's just that at this moment they could both relate to what I was going through.  
Carter was going to get better, I was sure of it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I would be happy for any reviews with advice for improvements.  
The next chapter will be out shortly and i'll see you till then.  
Byeeeeeee **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading!  
I'm sorry that I haven't been writing lately, but I'm going to start again.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Kane Chronicles.  
Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you, and yes I am changing it!**  
 **BillyBob: Thank you! It was really useful and I'm probably going to use some of those.**  
 **Guest: Thank you! And here it is.**

 **I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Zia's P.O.V**

Why did it have to be Carter? Why should a curse like the Chiri even exist? The walls didn't answer. Normally if I'd been so restless in my sleep I would have gone over and knocked on Carters door. Then we would sit and talk for hours, I wished I could do that now. Now I understood the saying, "You never realise how much something matters to you until it's lost."  
It wasn't that I didn't care for my family or Iskandar, Its just that.. I don't even know. Maybe its because it was Carter who woke me up, or that I have painfully little memories of them.  
I'd had enough of sitting on my own, I crept down the staircase and walked the familiar path to Carters room, I was just at the door when I heard a noise, it didn't bother me, it was probably Khufu. So I silently slipped in, I don't who I expecting but I wasn't expecting Sadie!

"Why are you here?" I whispered at her

"I might ask you the same." Sadie hissed at me

Then we shared a look of understanding.

"But there is no way you are telling Carter." Sadie warned

I let out a small laugh.

"Okay". I answered.

I sat cross-legged on the bed. I know its stupid getting so worked up, and staying up all night the day before our quest - I'll pay for it later.  
Sadie, as if somehow reading my mind said gently,

"It's not stupid, being afraid of what going to happen to Carter. It shows that we care."

" Thanks." I replied with a half-hearted smile

"What are you doing anyway? Just sitting? " I asked.

"Then I saw that she was looking at Carters laptop. I had never noticed the screen savers on his laptop, it had just turned to a picture of Amos, Carter and Sadie's uncle at a jazz club playing a saxophone, looking so energetic and happy. After about 5 seconds the slideshow changed to a picture of a baby Carter holding his mothers thumbs while she smiled at him as if he was the light of his world, which he probably was. I couldn't help but smile, he was adorable. He had a mini afro which looked like a lions main, and the sweetest eyes.  
My small happiness was ended by

'BEEP BEEP BEEP.'  
Carters alarm just went off it was 7 o'clock, and it mean that I would have to survive the rest of the day with barley 2 hours sleep. I glanced at Sadie who had a grim look on her face.  
"You have packed, right?" Sadie asked.  
"No I just forgot." I said before laughing at my unfunny joke.  
"Yes of course I did." I answered truthfully.  
"good, see at breakfast." Sadie replied.

We ate breakfast, and by that I mean we poke around our food. Then we decided to plan, we needed 4 ingredients

 _-tear of a God (any)  
-Sand from 'the place of the red sands (Al-Hamrah Marken)  
-Rock from a Dragons den  
-Claw of a lion.  
_ I had no idea on where to start. And I didn't wanted to go to Al- Hamrah Marken. I wish Carter was here, he always had a plan.  
After a while of researching, and discussions we had decided to (I was VERY reluctant ) to go to Al-Hamrah Marken first and as there was a dragons den along the way. After that we would have to somehow find a lion claw. The part about a Gods tear was going to be the most difficult part. You can't just go up to a god and make him/her cry.  
Walt asked, "Do you think it will make a difference if its tears of joy or sadness?"

I hadn't had any proper sleep, and was upset by my boyfriends illness, had I the place where my entire village had been killed and right now I didn't need a pointless problem to deal with.

"Was tear no enough for you? Or do you just want another problem? Next time say something that can actually help us." I snapped at Walt.  
"Okay okay, calm down." Walt retailed

I don't understand how he was going to get me to calm down after telling me too. It was a perfect remedy for me to get even more irrated.

"No I will not, don't tell me to calm down! " I shot back.  
"What is your problem?" Walt asked  
"You being a jerk!" I answered.  
"STOP IT!, just stop arguing!" Sadie intervened

I was going to argue but this must be hard for her, even without the two people who were helping her arguing. Both her parents had died and now Carter only had 8 days left.  
"Sorry" I muttered mainly towards Sadie.

_  
 **Still Zia's P.O.V**

We were out by midday, making our way for Al-Hamrah Marken we would have gone through the Duat but our boat was destroyed and the last time I'd seen the 'Blood stained Blade' It tried to add Carters blood to it. Why did everything come back to Carter?

( **Time jump)  
**  
We were close to Al-Hamrah Marken, and not a single lion was seen. Far off in the distance I saw a sea of red sand and memories flooded my mind. My parents, Isenkadar, the nightmares, being trapped, Carter saving me. I took a deep breath, we only needed a small amount. I felt like there was a catch in our so far calm journey. Nothing had happened. It couldn't be this easy, it felt as if something was going to jump out.  
As we got closer to the red sand there was an almighty roar, and I'd been caught off guard, if something with remarkable reflexes hadn't saved us, Sadie, Walt and I would have stood a chance. They fought with such speed it was almost a blur how could somebody be such a good swordsman? Another others joined the fight, they worked like a perfect team, seamlessly co-ordinated. We joined the fight, it was now 5-1. How was the monster still fighting? Then the scaly, hideous monster threw back its head and made us freeze. I wasn't expecting the creature to strike a deal.

"Either back down and not reach the sands, or you can try and fight. However if you lose the-" The monster was cut of by a blast of light from behind it.

A girl who couldn't have been older than 12 shot it with a blast of light so powerful it disintegrated the monster who now lay in a pile of ash.  
The girl stared at me with her piercing gaze. Where did all these fighters come from?  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it.  
I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed and short, but as always I would appreciate any reviews with advice and help!  
The next chapter is going to hopefully be a lot better**

 **Should I make a cross over and add Percy and Annabeth?  
**  
 **Anyway, thank you and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and advice!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Billbob; Thank you for that and now it's very unlikely that they will be added!**

 **OceanHuntress: Thank you so much! And here it is.!**

 **Hectorprimates: Thank you for that advice, its really helpful!**

 **I do not own any of the characters expect my own.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sadie's P.O.V**

I definitely wasn't expecting anyone to be out here, let alone for them to be able to save us. We had all been caught off guard, instead of worrying about our oddly peaceful journey, ( Why did I shut Zia down when she mentioned her concerns?!) I was thinking about how hot it was. I was thinking out the weather!  
Ad least I had been saved by, um I didn't know their names. Then I realised I was staring.

"Um, hi?" I nervously asked. Why was I so nervous?

"Hi" The older girl laughed. She was no older that 16

She was very pretty, long waves of chestnut brown with light caramel highlights. Her eyes were a light amber, like a foxes, light freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. On the whole the older girl had clear skin, her face was rounded with a slightly pointed chin. However she had several scratches on her right cheek and sand was glittered around her face. She seemed to be relatively skinny but had a fair share of muscle.

"Hey, I'm Walt." Walt chirped in. I was happy to have him talking as he'd tuned out of every conversation I'd tried to make with him. He always seemed too distant for my liking.

"Zac" The boy answered.  
Zac had short brown hair which was on the verge of being black, his eyes were stone grey. He had rather prominent jaw lines and traces of a stubble, he looked about 16 and was rather tall. He didn't seem overly muscular or strong, but he seemed that in a physical fight you would definitely loose. It didn't seem likely that he would strike a fight, unless you're a monster. Zac had a sense of kindness around him.

"Alice" The girl introduced herself  
"Zia" Zia told them  
"I'm Sadie." I said.  
Then we all looked at the youngest girl.

She was small and looked about 12, her black hair was curlier than wet wool and bounced when ever she moved her head. Her eyes were a startling blue, they looked like you could read every emotion just by looking at them. The girl looked like a pixie with a rounded face and button nose. Her dark skin had a small tinge of pink growing at her cheeks. 5 much older fighter probably would have been the answer if it wasn't for the fact that is was _she_ that killed the lizard like monster. In fact she held a aura of power that was shielded by her fright.

So I tried to be as gentle as possible.

" hey, I'm Sadie, what's your name?" I asked

She seemed to recoil at the question.

"I don't know, no ones ever called me anything apart from 'stupid girl' and similar things," She mumbled in a embarrassed, but sweet melodic voice.  
" Why don't we choose one then?"  
"Really?!" The small girl suddenly brightened up.  
"Um maybe, Ottilie, Luna, or Livi? she asked.  
"Which ever one you want, but I like Luna the best." Alice told her,  
"My name is Luna!" Luna beamed, her smile was so sweet soon we were all smiling, even Walt seemed to have cheered up a bit.

Then onward it became clear that little Luna liked Alice best.

Zia explained what was going on to Alice and Zac, while they explained why they were out her. Turns out that They were also magicians and the were sent out to save people from a monster in the desert.  
We were now on the brink of Al-Hamrah Marken, there was a sea of bright red sand, Walt carefully picked up a small flask of the sand and we braced our selves for an attack, however what did happen was a loud dragons road that emitted from our left, right in the distance was a cavern with a dragon most definitely lived 

* * *

**So what do you think?**  
 **Any ways, sorry it was short, it was mainly introducing my new characters.**  
 **They might not stay through all the book, depending on what happens next.  
Please leave review and I hoped you liked it!**

 **The next one will be out soon and I'll see you till then. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading!  
I'm sorry for not publishing any story in AGES!  
3-4 months since I last published, time flies...hehe...no I'm really sorry about the long wait.  
My laptop hasn't been responding well to fanfiction~ and anything I do publish its crashes or turns into lines of code, any ideas for help?  
**

 **I'll always try to come back to a story and if I decide that I won't continue a story I'll tell you amazing people**

 **Thank you all for reviewing!  
Guest: Here it is  
!BillyBob: This is for you!** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and the characters; Zac, Alice and Luna, belong to me. Sadie, Walt, Carter, Zia and the rest are Rick Riodans**

 **I appreciate any reviews that give advice, help or a positive opinion!  
Now for the stuff you want to read.**

* * *

 **Zia's P.O.V**

We all looked at each other in shock, that was certainly a dragons roar, I hadn't anticipated this moment. I could see a cluster of rocks forming a cave and started to get excited. We had found another ingredient!  
I whipped around and Sadie's face matched mine, so did Zac's and Alice's. Luna and Walt were a little bit behind the group, I signalled everybody to stay quiet, so I could hear what they were saying.  
Walt seemed to be confronting Luna about something she didn't want to talk about~ as if he were waiting for her to confirm his suspicions.  
What was his problem?

"Walt! Carter's only got about 6 days to live, we can't be lagging behind!" Sadie snapped at him, eyes filled with irritation.

Walt looked up, as if suddenly realising what he was doing and seemed to relax a little, Luna however saw this as a chance to escape and before anything more could be said, ran over to the safety of Alice, who was very protective of of Luna.

We kept walking towards the rocks in a awkward silence, we could just take a really small pebble from the cave, but a voice in my head ( which sounded a bit like Carter ) told me that it wouldn't be that easy, dragons are very protective after all.  
We needed to have a plan, which would be something along the lines of either being really sneaky or a diversion.

"We need a plan, the plan with the most chance of success is some sort or diversion. Has anyone got any plans?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well I could go in and cause some kind of diversion, I don't know but maybe throwing rocks around or playing with shadows?" Zac chipped in

"I'll come do it with you" Alice joined in, with a soft smile at Zac.

" What will the rest of us do?" Sadie complained, ruining the moment.

"You'll be getting the rock, I don't really care which one, as long as we can carry it around with us." I answered.

"Seems like a plan...I guess?" Walt said,

"I'll go get a rock, as I'm small and usually overlooked, then Sadie can follow in behind me. Zia and Walt can then help on the diversion if things get tricky... which hopefully won't happen," Luna added

"Sure, seems like a plan," I said, taken aback from how quickly it took to make a plan.

"well as Sadie kindly reminded, Carters only got about six (6) days so lets get going." Walt said, which received a playful nudge from Sadie.

 **.xX0Xx**.

 **Still Zia's P.O.V**

We hid behind a bolder, where we could clearly see the deep purple scales of the dragon, it's midnight black sparkled with a kind of dangerous malice that made you want to back away and run. It held it's heavy head high in such a confidence that could only be matched by the pure power that her enormous body held. It moved in with an elegant ease , never once giving us the opportunity to sneak in, as if it had anticipated our arrival. I didn't even want to come close.

But I had to, for Carters sake.

I steadied my breathing and tried my best to sound calm. " We need to act, she doesn't seem to want to move, I doubt she will." making sure I held eye contact with each of my friends, each showing varying shade of fight, as I tried to encourage them.

Zac and Alice nodded to each other and Zac stepped out from behind the bolder, his fists clenched into tight fists, making sure the dragon had its full attention.  
The dragon didn't attack it waited for a response first-as if to see if he was worthy or her attention.

Then Alice, quick as a fox dashed out, unseen by the dragon who had it's full and undivided attention, stood at the dragons right, picking up a clump of sand in her right hand, and threw it into the dragons eye.

Howling with rage and pain the dragon had to turn its body in order to see the new attacker. But in the time it took for the dragoness to turn Alice had already made her move, Zac closely behind.

"We can't just watch... MOVE!" I hissed at them. That brought them to their senses, Luna and Sadie ducked out the say and unseen slipped past the dragon, Walt steps behind.

Now it was _my_ time to move.

I wove in and out of the dragons legs and tail, prodding them when the dragon got too close to Zac and Alice, confusing the dragon and tearing away its attention from them.  
It seemed we couldn't get too close to the dragon t cause harm however we had to keep it distracted.  
But we couldn't keep this up for ever, with the beating sun, the constant dodging, swerving, ducking and fighting and you had to look at your friends moves as well as your own made fighting harder.  
I refused to give up!

Zac then reflected light from his silver shield into the dragons other eye blinding it completely, in agony the dragoness swung her spiked tail which hit Alice with a sickening crunch, sending her backwards and she didn't get up.

"NO!" Zac yelled

Just at that moment Sadie, a rock, Walt and Luna emerged, with a bloodcurdling scream Luna channelled all her anger and despair into a beam of light that hit the dragon, killing it instantly. Not caring about what she had just done she ran towards Alice's side, a waterfall a tears cascading down her cheeks she bent over Alice holding her hand.

The rest of us followed, Zac held her other hand and with ragged breaths Alice looked up at him and told him,  
"I love you Zac, I always did.."

Fresh tears tumbled down his face and he whispered to her, " I love you too, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, please never do that, it was never your fault." Alice smiled meekly at him, " Luna, stay strong, do it for me."

Then Alice said to all of us " Thank you, I hope you save Carter." Before looking back at Zac and smiled at him, gazing into his eyes, before her eyes turned glassy and stopped moving. Zac hugged her body closer to him, muttering words she would never be able to hear.

In this moment of despair, something about Luna stuck me, it was impossible that she was human. No child like her would be able to channel such amounts of power, I doubt even the greatest magicians could. She simply wasn't human. I now understood what Walt had spotted long before me, Luna was a Goddess.

I hated asking Luna this is, in such a moment of despair but some things you had to do.

"Luna, tell us the truth, please." I tentivately asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna spluttered ~ before realising what I meant.

"I am still Luna, But I'm not a twelve (12) year old girl who never knew her name. I am Luna the fallen Goddess of the stars." She announced almost ashamed. Tears still streaking down her pixie face,  
" Take my tears, save your friend. Please do it for me, do it for Alice." Luna almost begged.  
I didn't know why she was a fallen Goddess, or how you became one but as with each tear I caught she seemed to calm down and some sort of understanding calm seemed to pass through her mind.

When the small flask was nearly full I closed it a tucked it safely in a hidden pocket.

Luna watched and told me, Sadie and Walt " Go now, finish your quest. I will care for Zac and Alice will always live in our heart and the stars. Thank you for all you've done for me." and with a sad smile she and Zac left us.

 **.xX0Xx.**

 **Sadie's P.O.V  
**

I looked at Walt, and as if he read my thoughts went over and hugged me, it felt nice to know that somebody was there to support me.

"have you got the rock?" He asked

"yeah," and I procured a small rounded rock.

"I hope its what Carter needs" I almost asked

"Carters stronger than a lot of people, we will save him, I promise." Walt reassured me

"Thank you." I answered, and I truly meant it, I needed somebody to be there for me.

"Come on, we still need to get that claw." Walt said with a kind smile.

Carter would get through this, he had to.

* * *

 **I hope this makes up for the long wait.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy and any reviews will be always appreciated.  
**

 **Till next chapter :)**

 **Byyyeeeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all you brilliant people!**

 **I'm getting back into the swing of publishing more and I'll aim for (the minimum) a chapter every 2 or so weeks~ I can't promise anything but I'll try. :D**

You probably know by now how happy reviews make me (they really do!) so here's a bit of thanks to the awesome people who reviewed my last chapter!

 **A special thanks to BillyBob who has reviewed nearly every single chapter!**

 **Anyways:**

 **Billybob: Aw it's okay, I'm happy you liked it!**

 **Huffelpuff0903: I know it was hard, Alice will probably come up again in the underworld/ near the end. So I hope it kind of makes up for her death :'(. But thank you for reviewing :)**

Thank you to people who follow and favourite my story, I know my story is not amazing but you guys are! I'm so happy to have such nice readers!

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters from Kane Chronicles*  
There is some parts, which might be a but distressing, so I tried to tone it down.  
**

 **Now for the part you actually want to read...**

* * *

 **Zia P.O.V**

The sudden death of Alice still had a lingering effect on me, the hold group trudged in a sombre line. I hardly knew Alice, but she radiated kindness, hope and strength. It was hard to find people like her. She had so much more to give to the world, she and Zac would of had more time, but death was never considerate of such matters.  
Alice's death had hit me hard as if I didn't find a lions claw in 2 days, Carter would be forever still, unmoving unfeeling.  
I couldn't stand Carters death, to know that I'd never get to laugh with him again, hear him ramble on, hear his steady voice entice crowds. I steadied myself, and kept going, one foot in front of the other, going forwards, not looking back.

"Hey, got any ideas for a lions claw." I asked, trying to break the icy silence.

" Yeah, we can just go snap off a lions claw, no problem." Sadie spat. I couldn't blame her. This was just as hard for her as it was for me, It felt we were trying to race against a ticking clock, one who kept tripping us up. Also as if it were that we had to be the clock to get to Carter first.

" Sorry its just... I don't...I..." Sadie's words drifted off into the air

" it's fine, we're all going through the same." Walt said with a sad smile.

 **.xX0Xx.  
**

As we reached the top of the sand dune, we were expecting yet another barren waste land of sand, but I gasped at the sight.

It was a massacre, of people and animals alike, the stench of decay clouded around us. It was a fight in vain, more of a defence , like the fallen settlement had been hopelessly outnumbered, or out skilled. My head hammered against my chest, pounding to get out, the sight was grotesque. Blood sank into the sand below. I could never forget that.

It was as if two heavy chains had been dragging me down, I couldn't move, speak or properly understand.  
Walt fell forward, pulling me out of my trance, then I looked back down at the broken, no not broken, destroyed village. The was a pride of lions that had been slaughtered. Then a terrible though came over me...  
I felt so guilty of thinking it, how could I take from such a place?  
Disgusted at myself I turned back to Walt who was shakily steading himself, with Sadie's help.

"There's lions there, but I can't take from there, I can't, I can't, sorry I can't" Walt spluttered, looking horrified, as if wait for us to yell at him. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this.

Me and Sadie lifted him up, an arm each.

"But we have to, not matter what you feel. do it for Alice, do it for us, do it for Carter ," Sadie told him, her voice full of trust and confidence. Eyes begging for Walt to do it.

However, his eyes turned to me looking incredulous. His eyes searching me, as if trying to decipher some sort of puzzle.

"I can't" He breathed, looking in shock at both of us.

"Its hard, I know but you have to do it, and you will do it." Sadie, half commanded, half begged.

"Mad, absolutely mad." Walt sighed shaking his head. Making Sadie chuckle.

" You can do this." I promised him. It broke me a little, as I couldn't even stand to look at the place

Still nervous from his fall Walt staggered forward, Sadie and I followed closely on his tail.

"We're right behind you." Sadie prompted

"Thanks" Walt said, through a sigh.

 **.xX0Xx.**

I felt nauseous while walking down the sand dunce, I had my guard raised, and alert, waiting for something to jump out me.  
The state of the settlement didn't happen by accident.

As we approached the ruins, there seemed to be some kind of a glassy barrier...no,it must have just been the beating sun...  
As we 'stepped through' the barrier, dark mist clouded my vision, as if it wanted me to see something else, I would rather see what lay ahead than what was I was being tortured by now.

Flashing images of all my worst fears, experiences and thoughts polluted my vision.  
I was vaguely aware that in a ball hands on my temples, as if I were trying yank out the scenes, other than that I had no idea of anything else, the world could be collapsing I would never know.  
Images of Iskandar dying, Cater dying, my own village being destroyed and being trapped in that coffin swam in and out of vision. I wanted to scream, close my eyes, run. Anything but endure this.

 **Walt's P.O.V**

All my worst fears trapped me in my own head. I had no idea what was gong on with the others, or anything else. All my senses had any reaction had been stopped.  
I had nothing to fight this with.  
Nothing to arm myself.

Then a quiet muffled voice in the back of my mind, whispering to me,

"This isn't real."

"Its not real"

"stop fighting its not real."

The more I believed this the more the images toned down. Sometimes the best way to battle thoughts was to start believing in something else.

"This isn't real." I told the agony in my head, then the whirlpool of torment stilled, like the peace in the eye of a storm.

It gave up, when I stopped believing

Clambering onto my feet, I hurled myself towards the lions. With all the strength left in me I tried to snap off the glinting claw. I tugged and tugged the effort biting right through into the bones on my fingers until small cracks lead to the claw snapping off. My small moment of achievement, broke as I remembered the I'd also dragged Sadie and Zia into this. They were still in a agonising torture

Exhausted I stumbled towards the crumples form of Zia, and the broken Sadie. The sight of seeing Sadie in so much pain, fuelled me to drag them both out of the hideous place, back to the safety of the rest of the desert. Sadie seemed to visibly relax as we passed the wall, but Zia was still tense, still in pain.  
I wanted to get as far away from that place as possible, so I ran. I ran into my legs gave out and I could no long carry them both. Heaving on the floor o crawled up to Sadie, who crashed into with a hug.  
She held me tightly, it like she though that if she let go, I'd disappear. I cradled her until her breathing relaxed. and she opened her eyes. Then we turned to Zia, who had a blank lifeless look in her eyes, full desperation. She shook her head and turned away.

"How did you beat it?" Zia askes, almost pleaded

" It wasn't real, not any bit." I answered, trying to reassure her as much as possible .

She shook her head sadly, " Some it was real. That what hurt the most, it was real."

"Then you have to be stronger than it. The past shapes you, but it wont define you." Sadie told her.

 **.xX0Xx.**

 **Sadie's P.O.V**

"do you, did you get, the umm, umm claw." I tentatively, almost scared if he was to say no.

"of course" he said with a smile, pulling out there jagged claw. I relaxed at this.  
The claw was translucent, slightly yellowing and it had flecks of blood. I held it like it was the rarest diamond..

"Now we have all the ingredients" I said, looking back at Zia, who lighted up the sight. I knew what she was thinking.

The past eight days had been so surreal, one hardship after another, I could almost see a finish line. I could almost laugh. But not yet. We still had to cross that finish line.  
We still had to save Carter. 

* * *

**Hi again!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt that I'd a lot more emotion into this one, is that a good thing?  
**

 **Anyways reviews are love, and they make me so happy :D**

 **Until the next chapter...  
byyyyeeeee!**


End file.
